Addicted
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: What happens when you become addicted to something? You go to therapy, of course! DG and their addiction to... Mainly written because the author is out of Gummy Bears and is suffering withdrawl symptoms...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, you know I don't own it, that's the final say.**

**A/N: See what happens when you're addicted to something?**

**Therapy**

"Quiet!" Tina shouted, ducking as a paper wad flew toward her. "Gabby…" she said warningly. Gabby looked at her innocently. "If you guys don't settle down, I'm taking the coffee away!" The noise level dropped. "Good. Now, we have two new people with us tonight, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy." She grinned in the direction of the two aforementioned people. "If you would stand up and tell us a little about yourselves?"

Ginny grinned back and stood up, pulling a very reluctant Draco along with her. "Hi, I'm Ginny and this grouch here is my fiancée Draco." A chorus of "hi's" rang out across the rooms. "We're both addicts."

"It's all _her_ fault," Draco muttered.

"Now, now, Draco, we're not here to lay blame, we're here to heal," Tina said soothingly before Ginny could reply.

Ginny smirked at him.

"Now Draco, tell me why you blame Ginny," Tina asked, ducking another paper wad with ease.

"Well, she got me started after the war, as a way to relieve stress," Draco replied.

"What war?" Tina asked, confused.

Ginny elbowed Draco. "Remember that we're around Muggles!" she hissed.

Draco shrugged and sat back down (Malfoy's don't "flop"), avoiding Tina's question and Ginny's elbow. Ginny turned to Tina.

"Well, he wasn't complaining during the beginning. We only indulged every once in a while until he started craving it more and more. Soon, we were indulging every _day_ until my brother found out and suggested therapy." She then shrugged and flopped down next to her future hubby.

Tina stood there, still trying to figure out what war they were talking about, which was making her distracted, which caused her not to see the purple gummy bear flying at her head, which caused her to _not_ duck, which meant that she got hit in the head by the aforementioned gummy bear.

"Hey, don't waste them!" one of the occupants screeched.

"No, it's ok, 'cause it was only a grape flavored one," Gabby replied.

Everyone started to argue about which flavor was the best.

"Pineapple!"

"Grape!"

"Apple!"

"Strawberry!"

"Orange!"

"Snozberry!"

Everyone turned to look at the smirking Draco. "Well, I thought it was funny…"

"And that's what you get for thinking," Ginny retorted.

Draco narrowed his eyes and scowled (Malfoy's don't "sulk" either.) "Stupid meeting… Don't know why I have to be here… not addicted to anything… stupid…"

Ginny smirked at the clearing sulking wizard while the other resumed their debate over what was the best flavor. Finally, Tina couldn't take it any more and once again threatened to take away the coffee, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Ok, now…" she began before she was cut off by a bell sounding. She rolled her eyes. "Alright, we'll pick up from here next week," she finished, dismissing them all.

Draco followed Ginny out, his arms around her waist. "So what did you think?" she asked.

"I think it was a waste of time."

"Yes, well, we're still going back next week."

"Yes dear."

**A/N: Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said something about surprised guests in one of these chapters, but I've decided against it. Enjoy.**

**Here we go again**

"Do I _have_ to be here?" Draco asked. (Malfoy's don't 'whine')

"You already know the answer to that," was all Ginny said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Plllleeeaaaasssssseeee?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Sounds tempting. But no."

"Please?"

"Draco, we have to beat this thing! I'm not going to have another 'Bachelor' incident."

Draco winced at the reminder. "Oh alright."

Tina cleared her throat. "If you two are finished?"

Ginny gave her a charming smile. "Sorry. Please, continue."

Tina smiled and nodded. "Alright, we're going to pick up where we left off last week. Tonight we outline the Five Step Program and customize it to fit you. If everyone will-" she was interrupted by a sudden barrage of questions.

"Five step program? I thought there was twelve?"

"Five friggin' steps?! This is gonna take forever!"

"What are steps?"

"How many is five?"

"THE FIRST STEP," Tina shouted and everyone shut up real quick, "is admitting you have a problem. The second step," she plowed on as a few mouths opened, "is admitting that you need help with your problem. The third is trying to kick the habit. The fourth is kicking the habit. And the fifth is starting a new habit."

Everyone looked confused by this last step, but Tina continued on, undisturbed. "Now, we're going to go around and, one by one, everyone will stand up, state their name, and admit that they are addicted to gummy bears." She looked around the room and her death gaze landed on Gabby, who flinched. "Gabby, why don't you start?"

Gabby stood up and swallowed nervously. "My name is Gabby and I'm ad-dicted t-to g-g-g-g-g-gum… g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gummy…" she sighed in frustration, "g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gummy bears." The girl gasped and covered her mouth, sobbing, "No, it's not true! I didn't mean it!" She collapsed back into her seat, sobbing and rocking while others around her wrapped their arms around her trembling body, comforting her the best they could. A few more people tried to get the words out and had less success than poor Gabby did.

Draco snorted. "Oh, like it's really that hard. You just have to say some words."

Ginny elbowed him in the side. "Draco! Quiet!"

Tina suddenly appeared beside the couple. "It's more difficult than you imagine, Draco. Why don't you try it?" she asked, smiling in an eerie manor.

Draco, looking slightly put out because of the woman's creepy smile, stood up and said, "My name is Draco and I'm addicted to-" here, the young man paused, "to…" he sighed in frustration, "to…" suddenly, he fainted.

Ginnu sighed, shaking her head. "Weak."

Tina turned her eerie gaze to the young woman. "Why don't you give it a try, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled brilliantly and stood up. "Sure. My name is Ginny and I'm addicted to gummy bears." She sat down and Tina just stared at her. "Tina? The class?"

The older woman shook herself. "Er, right. Well, that's it for the evening, you all did very well. Keep working on saying that you're not addicted. Dismissed." She wondered off, looking very confused.

Ginny smirked and revived Draco, who couldn't figure out how he ended up on the floor. "Come on, dear," the red head said, pulling him to his feet with ease.

"Why do I get the feeling that I embarrassed myself horribly?" Draco asked, rubbing the back of his blond head tenderly.

"Maybe 'cause you did," was all Ginny said as she pulled him to the nearest alley so they could 'poof' their way home. "And before you ask, yes, we still are going back next week."

"Yes dear."


End file.
